You were mine
by Khylis Luez
Summary: A AU songfic.  Akane realizes to late how her jealously hurts herself,not just others.


** You Were Mine  
><strong>

** A Ranma ½ Songfic**

** by**

** Khylis Luez**

Note: I don't own Ranma ½ or "You Were Mine" That honor belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The Dixie Chicks.

Note 2: This is AU and for enjoyment…so if you don't like it go play with a panda. ~tongue out~

Note 3: lyrics are in **Bold** font.

**I can't find a reason to let go**

**Even though you found a new love**

**And she's what you're dreams are made of**

"Repeat after me please. This woman, I marry no matter what the health situation is. I will love this person;Respect this person,Console this person,Help this person. Until death,protecting fidelity, I do swear."

Ranma smiled and looked at the woman in white before him, his eyes moist. After 4 years of his first marriage, and 5 before that, this woman before him never changed. Who would have thought under that cold aloof personality beat a heart full of passion and love for him. So without a moments hesitation he repeated the lines spoken by his friend and doctor Tofu Ono, his voice strong and steady with all the emotion he felt inside.

"Very good. And now for you my dear, repeat after me. This man, I marry no matter what the health situation is. I will love this person; Respect this person, Console this person, Help this person. Until death, protecting fidelity, I do swear."

Nabiki blushed under her western style veil and nodded slightly to gather herself. It had been a decade, and after many hard nights, and a lot of yen, she had finally admitted her love for the dark haired martial artist before her. A decade of watching him and her sister struggle through a marriage neither wanted but where duty bound to have. Through the birth of two lovely children, through the abuse heaped on the man before her by her sister, finally they where together, and with that knowledge and a smile she repeated the first part of her vows.

**I can find a reason to hang on**

**What went wrong can be forgiven**

**Without you it ain't worth livin' alone.**

Akane sat quietly on top of the dojo, hidden in shadows, and cried her heart quietly. The man below her getting married was her one love, her once husband, and she sat watching knowing it was her fault her life was where it was now. After all the work it took to get the fiancé brigade to leave them alone, to convince the Fathers to give them time, after 4 almost 5 years of marriage, her jealously had ruined it…and her family. She still remembers that day.

**Sometimes I wake up crying at night**

**And sometimes I scream out your name.**

**What right does she have to take you away**

**When for so long you were mine.**

Akane wakes screaming again that night, the dreams of their honeymoon and what she did still strong in her mind. Ranma had be sneaking around again, and she just knew he was cheating on him with one those hussies It was probably Xian Puh with her bouncing breasts, or maybe Uyko with her to cute smile. Those she could understand…but what if it was someone new, someone she didn't know about. So she followed him to a coffee shop and their…she found him. with another woman! They were holding hands, and laughing. Consumed by her rag, she screamed her battle cry and attacked, not noticing till to late the other woman was her sister Nabiki..but by then the blow could not be taken back.

**I took out all the pictures**

**Of our wedding day**

**It was a time of love and laughter**

**Happy ever after**

**But even those old pictures**

**Have begun to fade**

**Please tell me she's not real**

**And that you're really coming home to stay.**

Flipping through the albums of her and his life, Akane fought back the tears and continued her painful walk down memory lane. Ranma intervened and saved Nabiki, but the chi from the blow couldn't be deflected in time. The results of her attack hurt Akane more than she could have guessed as she saw the burned eyes of her sister and the destroyed necklace on the table, the broken locket's inscription still legible. But the aftermath hurt more. Ranma dissolved their marriage the next day and took Nabiki away to be healed, and no one in the family had spoken to her since.

**Sometimes I wake up crying at night**

**And sometimes I scream out your name.**

**What right does she have to take you away**

**When for so long you were mine.**

**I can give you two good reasons**

**To show you love's not blind**

**He's two and she's four**

**And you know they adore you**

**So how can I tell them**

**You've changed you're mind**

"Momma? Why are you crying?" Rubbing sleep from her eyes, little Kimiko walked out and sat in her mother's lap and hugged her gently, looking up with an expectant answer.

"Because love, its just you, me, and Soun now sweety. Daddy and Auntie Nabiki went away,and its Momma's fault."

**Sometimes I wake up crying at night**

**And sometimes I scream out your name.**

**What right does she have to take you away**

**When for so long you were mine.**

After putting her daughter to bed and checking on her son, Akane looked sadly up at the stars and remembered a happier time.

**I remember when you where mine.**


End file.
